callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Facility (Black Ops DS)
Facility is the second Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). Overview First Room (Starting Room) In here, the M14 can be found for 1800 points and the M1891/59 for 300 points, but it is recommended that the player use the Throwing Knife because the zombies in the first round are still weak. There are a total of five windows in this room and each one with a barricade. There is an obstacle (a couch) blocking the path, which can be removed for 5000 points. Removing the couch will give the player access to the second floor.There are 5 windows inside the starting room Second Floor This room contains a Mystery Locker (DS version of the Mystery Box) which can be purchased for 950 points and a M16A1 that can be purchased for 2500 Points and also a Remington 870 for 1200 points. There is also a door which leads to the downstairs which costs 10000 points. A good camping spot on this floor is in the small room with the M16A1. In a two-player match, one man watches the window, and the other watches the entrance. There are a total of 5 barricades in this area. Downstairs (Final Room) In this room the player can find the PPSh-41 for 5000 points, a XM22 for 4000 points, a M79 Grenade Launcher for 3500 points, and finally a M16A1 with a Grenade Launcher is available for 7500 points. Fragmentation Grenades are also available for purchase. In this room, however, there are only four barricades, compared to five in the other rooms. Weapons Available Starting Loadout *Makarov PM *5 Fragmentation Grenades *Knife *Throwing Knife Wall Weapons *M14 (1800, in the starting room) *M1891/59 (300, in the starting room) *M16A1 (2500 without Grenade Launcher, 7500 with; without is on the second floor, with is in the final room) *Remington 870 (1200, on the second floor) *PPSh-41 (5000, in the final room) *XM22 (4000, in the final room) *M79 (3500, in the final room) *Fragmentation Grenades (in the final room) Mystery Box *M16A1 (Standard/Grenade Launcher/ACOG) *AK-47 (Standard/Grenade Launcher/ACOG) *M14 (Standard/Sniper Scope) *SKS *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M10 *MAT-49 *M60 *XM22 *RPD *M40 *M1891/59 *Dragunov *Remington 870 *M79 Gallery Facility Starting Room BO DS.png|Lobby. Facility Screens BO DS.png|The screens on the monitor room. Facility Mystery Locker BO DS.png|The Mystery Locker in the monitor room. Facility Monitor Room BO DS.png|The monitor room. Facility Final Room BO DS.png|The final room. Facility Wall Writing BO DS.png|"The end is near" wall writing on the monitor room. Zombie Mode BODS.jpg|Another view of the lobby. Trivia *On the second floor on the wall it says "The end is near" and under it shows a Hellhound paw print. *Pieces of this map can be seen at the end of the campaign mission "On The Run". *In the final room, it seems as if someone broke into the air ducts and escaped. Video Call of Duty Black Ops (DS) - Zombie Mode - Facility|Playthrough. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Zombies maps